Sparkling Dance Floor
by He Was Incredible
Summary: Steven and Connie go to a dance at Connie's school.


Steven tightened his bow tie while looking into a mirror that was almost twice his size.

"Now Steven, Make sure not to get the tux dirty." Pearl told him as she did his hair with a comb.

Once Pearl pulled her hands away, Steven took a direct look into the mirror and smiled.

"It feels like just yesterday I saw you as a baby and now you're already going to a dance with Connie" Pearl remarked while tearing up and smiling.

Steven chuckled slightly, right then hearing a knock against the door.

"She's here!"

Steven ran down the stairs and quickly swung open the door. His eyes went wide and mouth fell agape when he saw the red dress Connie was wearing.

"Hey, Steven. So are we gonna take Lion? Because my parents offered to give us a ri-"

"You look adorable!" Steven partially shouted, interrupting Connie.

Connie blushed and rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous smile.

"Thanks. My mom helped me pick it out."

"Well it looks great."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"I guess we could ride lion there if you'd like." Steven said.

Connie nodded and walked out the door with Steven, trying to gain the confidence to link arms with him or hold his hand. She was too nervous though and just sighed and awkwardly kept her arms at her side.

* * *

A sparkling pink portal appeared in front of a school, Lion with Steven and Connie on his back hopping out of it. The pair got off of lion and Steven patted him twice on the back to "make sure he doesn't wonder off."

Connie reached out her hand to grab Steven's hand but lost confidence midway through and just awkwardly touched his palm with two of her fingers.

Connie suddenly felt a big and soft hand grip her hand. She looked to her side and saw Steven smiling at her. She smiled back at him and they both walked into the school next to one another.

There was a lady sitting at a table in front of a door, papers piled in front of her.

"ID please" The lady said, holding her hand out.

Connie handed her a ID, the lady nodding at it and then handing it back to her.

"And you?" The lady questioned, looking at Steven.

Steven started sweating nervously, Connie butting in in front of him.

"He's a guest" Connie said.

The lady thought for a second, then focusing her attention toward Connie.

"That will be 5 dollars" The lady said.

Connie handed the lady money and she nodded, letting them go into the door.

Music filled the pair's ears as they walked into a large room, people scattered all throughout it. The lighting was also very dim, the only thing illuminating the room being multicolored lights that spun in circles.

The pair sat down at a table that was near them, not exactly knowing what to do.

"so uh.. What first?" Steven asked.

Connie thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything so she just stared at everybody nervously.

"Do you wanna dance?" Steven offered.

"N-no I'm good"

Steven sunk down in his seat, slowly starting to regret going to this dance.

"I'll go get us some food. Okay?" Connie asked, looking down at Steven slightly.

"Yeah.. I guess.."

Connie hopped out of her seat, running over to a table with a giant assortment of food on it. She truly wasn't hungry, just nervous. Connie started by grabbing a cupcake for Steven, then turning around to walk back to the table. As she walked, a kid crossed in front of her and she bumped into him. The kid looked at her and got an annoyed look on his face.

"Connie Maheswaran" The kid said, giving her a smug look. "So who is your date? Your dad?" The kid said, pushing her.

The cupcake Connie was holding fell out of her hand and onto the floor as Connie fell back.

The kid started walking up closer to her.

"Leave her alone!" Steven shouted, running over and standing in front of Connie.

The kid looked at Steven and then chuckled to himself.

"Your boyfriend is puny. Just like you, Maheswaran."

Steven and Connie's faces both turned deep red.

The kid laughed loudly and walked away.

"Are you okay, Connie?" Steven asked, looking at her tenderly in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah of course." Connie responded with, her heart beat slowing down from Steven's gaze.

Steven helped her off of the ground, then picking up the splattered cupcake that was on the ground and throwing it into the trash. Steven made sure to grab another, fresh, cupcake from the snack table, then walking back to the table with Connie at his side and sitting down.

"It's funny how he called me your boyfriend.. haha.."

"I-I know, right? W-Why can't a boy and a girl go t-to a dance t-together without it being weird?.."

an awkward silence filled the air.

"Although.. It wouldn't be that w-weird.. right?.. like.. people thinking were d-dating?" Connie asked, mentally asking herself why she just said that.

"Would it?"

Connie found herself reaching for Steven's hand only to have it grabbed by him.

"I guess.. It wouldn't" Steven said.

"do you.. wanna?"

"Wanna what?"

Connie took a deep gulp.

"Do you wanna date?" Connie quickly blurted out.

Steven's face turned red, not redder than Connie's though of course.

"Y-Yes.." Steven answered.

The pair found themselves inching their faces towards one another's only to be interrupted by the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this one goes out to all of the couples. So you know what that means. No dancing alone."

Slow music started to play and one by one everybody left the dance floor, leaving zero people on it.

"Hey, Connie."

"Yeah, Steven?"

"Wanna dance?" Steven asked, holding his hand out.

Sweat rolled down Connie's forehead as she slowly grabbed his hand and was quickly pulled by him onto the open dance floor in front of.. _All the students and teachers in the whole school._

Everybody stared at Steven and Connie as they swayed back and forth with one another, Connie having her arms wrapped around the back of Steven's neck.

Steven suddenly separated from Connie, grabbing her hand and twirling her around. Connie tripped on Steven's foot and started falling over, only to be caught by Steven.

This was it. They were in the same position that they were in when they first fused, but this time Steven was the one supporting her back.

Steven slowly leaned his face in and touched lips with Connie, suddenly being engulfed with sparkly pink light.

Everyone gasped as they saw Stevonnie standing before them. The DJ stopped the music and went wide eyed looking at them.

"I love you" Stevonnie whispered to themself, suddenly noticing their gigantic height. "Oh no."

Stevonnie split apart and Steven and Connie quickly looked up at everyone, seeing a combination of concerned and amazed faces.

"I love you too" Steven and Connie both whispered to each other at the same time.

Everyone watched as the pair got up and grabbed each other's hands, walking off of the dance floor with wide smiles.

* * *

Steven and Connie walked out the door of the school next to one another, holding each other's hands. The kid from earlier suddenly ran up next to them.

"Hey, Maheswaran. How about you make out with your boyfriend some mo-"

The kid was cut off by Connie punching him in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain.

"That felt good." Connie said, walking over to lion and hopping on top of him.

Steven helped the kid off of the ground and leaned over to his ear to whisper something.

"Hey, kid." Steven whispered.

"W-What..?"

"Stay away from my Connie."


End file.
